Hesitação e Desejo
by Alandria
Summary: Uma vez juntos do novo, tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura criam insegurança sobre seu recémformado relacionamento por causa do tempo que passaram separados. Será que uma suposta ameaça é capaz de despertar a coragem adormecida em seus corações?
1. Parte 1

* * *

Notas da autora:

Primeiro, o de sempre: os personagens que aparecem nesta história não são meus. Pertecem ao grupo CLAMP com todo orgulho que suas integrantes possam ter. Eu escrevo sobre eles por mera adoração, não ganho nem pretendo ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isto, então ninguém precisa vir com advogados para cima de mim.

Temos aqui um fanfic romântico (como se eu soubesse escrever de outro jeito... eu não me corrijo!) entre Sakura e Syaoran, de Cardcaptor Sakura. Ele começa a partir do final do segundo movie, depois salta um ano no futuro (pule o início se você não viu e não quer dar de cara com o final do filme - embora quem esteja lendo isto não deva ligar muito). Mais uma vez, uma história calma. Mas talvez nem tanto... 

Só não se preocupem com o título. Não tem nada de forte. Tudo se explica depois que se lê.

Esta é mais uma tentativa de resolver a situação desses dois, embora, no fundo, seja difícil criar um final mais coerente que o do mangá, que eu não li todo, mas ouvi falar dessa parte. Os fãs desse anime precisam conhecer o final do mangá! É lindo! ^_^ Se eu coloquei algo aqui que coincide com o mangá sem perceber, tudo bem!

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Nukumori no Kioku", de Cardcaptor Sakura; "Desire", de Lunar: Eternal Blue; "Momo to Momo", de Minky Momo - Bridge For Your Tomorrow (para o epílogo); "Now That I'm a Woman", de O Último Unicórnio, e mais metade da trilha sonora do segundo movie de Cardcaptor Sakura! ^_^"

Sinopse: Uma vez juntos do novo, tanto Syaoran quanto Sakura criam insegurança sobre seu recém-formado relacionamento por causa do tempo que passaram separados. Será que uma suposta ameaça é capaz de despertar a coragem adormecida em seus corações? E quando a ameaça em si acaba ajudando?

* * *

Hesitação e Desejo - por Alandria

Aquele parecia o final perfeito. Finalmente, depois de tanta dificuldade, Sakura foi capaz de dizer a ele. Confessar seus sentimentos ao garoto que mais amava, mesmo com medo de não ser mais correspondida. Mas, como todos sempre diziam a ela, "tudo vai dar certo", e de fato, foi isso que aconteceu. Ele ainda a amava, da mesma maneira doce que sempre amou antes.

Sem mais nada que detesse suas emoções, Sakura simplesmente pulou o buraco que os separava na torre fazendo uso da carta Salto, e foi de encontro a Syaoran...

Estavam juntos de novo. Ela jogou-se nos braços dele, chorando de felicidade e alívio, enquanto ele gentilmente segurou-a pelas costas, depois apertou mais o abraço, de forma que ali ficaram, tão próximos, por bastante tempo.

- Não me solta mais... - ela sussurou.

- Sakura...

- Por favor, diz que não teremos mais que nos separar!

Eles precisavam conversar cara a cara. Syaoran a soltou e olhou-a fixamente nos olhos. Mas sua expressão era séria, e Sakura sabia que a resposta não seria muito boa.

- Eu ainda não posso morar aqui. Não posso simplesmente deixar minha mãe e minhas irmãs para trás. E você sabe disso. Elas são minha família, e precisam de mim... você entende, não entende?

Ele sabia que ela entendia.

- Mas você volta para me ver, não volta?

- Claro que volto! Estaremos juntos novamente o mais cedo possível. Eu prometo. - E, pensando melhor, resolveu se corrigir. - Não, eu juro.

Aquele olhar dele... ah, aquele olhar! Sakura simplesmente não podia resistir àqueles olhos que tanta segurança e conforto transmitiam a ela. Confiando nas palavras de Syaoran, ela apenas sorriu. E ele entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem de confiança daquele sorriso, retribuindo com um seu.

- Você deve estar cansada. Vamos indo?

- Claro!

E ambos saíram daquela torre caminhando com calma, de mãos dadas, aproveitando cada momento.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, Syaoran voltou para Hong Kong e a vida voltou à rotina. Sakura sentia muitas saudades, mas sempre escrevia ou telefonava para ele, o que a fazia se sentir mais tranqüila. E ela ainda confiava na palavra do rapaz. Ele voltaria para ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde...

E correu um ano.

* * *

Em uma bela tarde, um jovem rapaz ocupava-se de ficar lembrando de alguém. Um alguém que queria muito ver novamente.

Syaoran estava sentado diante da própria escrivaninha. Havia recebido uma carta de Sakura recentemente, e as gentis palavras nela escritas ainda passavam por sua cabeça. Ela não falava nada de incomum, e gostava muito de relatar coisas de seu cotidiano ou alguma novidade qualquer na escola ou na vizinhança. Não cansava de dizer como iam as coisas com seus amigos, especialmente Tomoyo e Kero. E, principalmente, em nenhuma das cartas, esquecia de dizer "Sinto saudades...". Cada vez que Syaoran lia a última frase, que se repetia em todas as cartas, ele sentia um aperto no peito. Provavelmente, era o mesmo que ela sentia a muitos quilômetros de distância, quando recebia uma das cartas que ele próprio escrevia.

Naquele dia, porém, a saudade foi tão forte e machucou tanto, que Syaoran tomou uma decisão muito importante. Não podia mais agüentar. Que se danassem os seus compromissos com a família Li, ele ia voltar para o Japão!

Claro, ele temia a desaprovação de sua mãe, de suas irmãs e de todos os outros parentes. Afinal, ele poderia vir a se tornar líder do clã um dia, e não poderia ser um bom líder negligenciando suas obrigações. Na verdade, não eram muitas, mas só a idéia de ir até o Japão e quem sabe até ficar por lá de uma vez, por causa de uma garota, não parecia uma boa perspectiva. Não para quem olhava do lado de fora de seus sentimentos.

Mas isso era assunto para depois. Estava decidido.

Ele, então, pegou uma folha de papel e começou a escrever, com a sua melhor caligrafia, a carta que avisaria Sakura da decisão que havia tomado. Ele quis ser sincero. Não tinha mais motivos para usar uma máscara imponente diante dela.

Não demorou muito, a carta estava pronta. Syaoran leu e releu o que havia escrito, para ver se não tinha esquecido de nada. 

- O que está fazendo, Syaoran? - perguntou, de repente, uma voz séria à porta do quarto.

O garoto levantou-se em um pulo. Estava nervoso, muito nervoso, com o rosto rubro, como se tivesse sido apanhado fazendo algo que não devia. Virou-se e deu de cara com sua mãe.

- Eu... eu estava... - tentou responder, sem sucesso.

- Já terminou seus afazeres? - ela perguntou com aparente frieza.

- Sim, senhora.

- Muito bem. - ela disse, virando-se de costas para o filho. - Estava escrevendo para ela novamente, não estava?

- Para ela? - ele perguntou, embora soubesse muito bem de quem a mãe estava falando.

- Sei que você se corresponde com a nova dona das Cartas Clow. A garota chama-se Sakura, não é mesmo?

- Sim... - confirmou, sentindo o rosto corar mais um pouco.

Estendeu-se uma pausa. A mãe de Syaoran baixou levemente a cabeça, como se estivesse refletindo a respeito do assunto. 

- Sakura é uma jovem valente e determinada, embora traga sempre consigo um olhar doce. Além disso, possui grande domínio de magia. É alguém de muito valor para sua pouca idade. - E, virando apenas a cabeça na direção do filho, concluiu. - Você escolheu bem. Continue com sua carta.

Syaoran estava surpreso. Não esperava tal reação da mãe.

- O que a senhora...?

Ela levou seu olhar para longe do do garoto e deu um leve sorriso.

- Jamais subestime sua própria mãe.

- Você... sabe o que eu pretendo fazer?

- Pretende deixar sua família para trás e buscar um sonho romântico.

O rosto de Syaoran pegava fogo, graças à sinceridade da própria mãe. Mas aquele assunto era muito sério para deixá-lo constrangido.

- E eu posso ir?

A mãe virou-se para ele, séria.

- Você é membro da família Li. Seu lugar como parte desta família sempre será aqui. - ela afirmou. - No entanto, eu sei melhor do que ninguém que nós, os membros desta família, perseguimos nossos objetivos até o final.

O rapaz não sabia mais pelo que esperar. A mãe fez nova pausa e prosseguiu:

- Mesmo que eu pretendesse te impedir, não conseguiria. Você talvez não saiba, meu filho, mas é mais maduro do que imagina quando se trata de decisões. Se você acha que esse é seu caminho, siga-o. O que eu podia te dizer a respeito já foi dito.

E, terminando de falar, ela foi em direção à porta do quarto.

- Mãe...

- Eu avisarei a você quando sua passagem estiver reservada.

E Syaoran sorriu. Saber que havia sido compreendido, mesmo que parcialmente, ajudava bastante. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele sabia que nada mais o deteria de rever Sakura. Ele foi até a escrivaninha e apanhou a carta que havia largado lá. Releu-a uma última vez, imaginando a reação daquela que a receberia, a cada frase.

"Para minha flor de cerejeira,

Os dias em Hong Kong são sempre os mesmos. Sinto que falta alguma coisa para tornar meus dias melhores. E isso é a sua companhia. Quero você ao meu lado lado, e essa vontade cresce a cada dia. Achei que pudesse lidar com a saudade, só que, às vezes, ela quase me sufoca.  
Eu vou voltar. Voltar para o Japão, para você e para os meus outros amigos. Sei que é possível que a minha família se oponha, mas isso não vai me deter.  
Quando eu chegar, você vai ficar sabendo.

Sinceramente,

Syaoran Li."

Terminando de ler, ele dobrou a carta com cuidado e procurou um envelope no qual colocá-la. "Espero não ter sido muito meloso...", foi seu último pensamento antes de fechar e selar o envelope com a carta e sair para colocá-la no correio.

* * *

Um certo tempo depois, Sakura recebeu a carta e, ao terminar de lê-la, ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas de alegria, e não de tristeza. Não havia motivo para tristeza quando Syaoran estava voltando.

"Eu vou ficar sabendo... vamos ver...", ela pensou, antes de correr para o telefone e ligar para Tomoyo.

- É mesmo, Sakura? - perguntou Tomoyo, ao telefone. - Você deve estar tão feliz!

- Ah, estou sim, Tomoyo, você nem imagina o quanto!

- É bom saber que você recobrou o ânimo de sempre!

Tomoyo logo trocou de assunto:

- Ah, a propósito... você pensa em ir a algum lugar depois da aula?

- Eu não sei, não tenho nada em mente. Você vai para algum lugar em especial?

Tomoyo pensava eu convidar Sakura para uma volta pela cidade. Talvez fazer algumas compras, olhar algumas vitrines, coisas do gênero. Mas algo dentro dela a fez hesitar justo quando ia falar sobre isso.

- Não, Sakura - mentiu, controlando o tom de voz. - Só estava curiosa, só isso.

E Sakura, como a menina gentil e ingênua que sempre foi, aceitou a resposta sem mais perguntas.

- Nos vemos na escola então, Tomoyo?

- Claro! Até mais, Sakura!

- Tchauzinho!

* * *

Aquele dia de aula foi tranqüilo, sem maiores atrativos. Sakura passou o dia inteiro nas nuvens, pensando na carta que recebera. Ou melhor, naquele que escrevera a carta. Imaginava o quanto ele ia demorar a chegar. Demoraria muito? Isso ela não sabia. Mas não importava mais. Ele iria voltar.

Tomoyo logo percebeu o estado da amiga e, conformada com a pouca atenção que recebera dela durante o dia todo, despediu-se na hora da saída e foi embora, sem olhar para trás, com uma face inexpressiva.

Sakura mal notou a atitude da amiga, pois ainda não saíra do seu mundinho de sonho. Atraída pelo belo jardim de seu colégio, sentou-se ali, sozinha, e perdeu a noção do tempo. Não tinha vontade de ir para casa, não tinha treino algum na escola. Ali parou e ali ficou, devaneando.

"Só de olhar para o céu sozinha, já sinto saudades dele." E, avistando uma certa parte do jardim, a saudade ficou mais forte. "Foi ali que ensaiamos a peça da Bela Adormecida. Já faz tempo. Tempo mesmo. Depois teve a outra peça. Gostei mais daquela segunda."

E, em voz alta, disse para o vazio:

- Queria poder ser sua princesa de novo.

- Então concede-me a honra da tua companhia...

Aquela voz. Suave. Gentil. Confortante. Inconfundível.

* * *

Alguém aí ainda não sabe quem é? ^_^" Como Sakura vai reagir? E agora? 

"Vire a página" e descubra! ^_-

* * *


	2. Parte 2

Nota: Os personagens não são meus, o grupo CLAMP criou todos eles. Eu só escrevo como fã. A única personagem que eu inventei aparece nesta parte, mas não vou dizer ainda quem é. Fora isso, não me processem, que eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isto. Este aviso é necessário. Não quero correr risco nenhum...

Divirtam-se! ^_^

* * *

Hesitação e Desejo - Parte 2

Aquela voz. Suave. Gentil. Confortante. Inconfundível.

Sakura não disse mais nada. Virou-se para trás e encontrou Syaoran de pé, sorrindo para ela com os mesmos olhos cor-de-âmbar. Pouco mudara nele.

- É... é você mesmo, Syaoran? - perguntava, enquanto levantava e o olhava nos olhos dele.

- Estar aqui é bem melhor do que um sonho. Eu disse que você saberia quando eu chegasse, não disse?

E Sakura deixou as lágrimas fluirem pelo rosto, levemente corado de emoção, enquanto ele se aproximava e a abraçava lenta e ternamente.

- Não me solta mais... - ela susurou.

- Você já me pediu isso uma vez, lembra? Acho que agora eu vou pensar no seu caso. - ele disse, dotado de uma segurança incomum para ele. - Por que não damos uma voltinha no jardim?

Ela simplesmente não acreditava. Nem parecia Syaoran falando. Mas era. Ele era um garoto corajoso, quando realmente queria.

- Ah, é claro que sim!

Ela disse, eufórica, soltando-se dele por causa do entusiasmo. Foi só então que, por detrás daquela coragem toda, ela enxergou o mesmo garoto de sempre, rubro de nervosismo. Ou seria de ansiedade? Afinal, ela também sentia-se corar só pela emoção do momento.

Ambos foram andando, e Sakura, já recuperada da surpresa inicial, o levava para todo lugar. E ele, claro, seguia com todo gosto, contente de ver a garota feliz com sua presença. Falaram de tudo, quando na verdade, não sabiam o que dizer.

Depois de muita caminhada sem destino, os dois acabaram parando em um belo jardim de cerejeiras, completamente deserto, a não ser por Sakura, Syaoran, e pelas árvores. A maioria das flores ainda não passava de botões, que em breve presenteariam a primavera com sua beleza. Mas dentre tantas sakuras, apenas uma, a mais bela de todas, ao seu lado, bastava para que Syaoran não se arrependesse de estar ali.

Eles pararam debaixo de uma das árvores mais bonitas, quase que por impulso. A espontaneidade de Sakura ficou tímida diante da ausência de vozes, do som da brisa e, principalmente, da situação: os dois, sozinhos, num lugar cuja beleza superava alguns de seus melhores sonhos.

Os corações batiam forte. A sensação das mãos dadas e da proximidade dos corpos enchiam ambos de uma ansiedade quente que corria-lhes pelas veias. Já estava tudo dito, estava tudo perfeito. A única coisa que faltava era...

- Sakura... - ele chamou docemente. O rubor na face da garota tornou-se ainda mais intenso. O próprio Syaoran também corava. Nem a brisa fresca era capaz de afastar o furor daquele estranho sentimento.

Sakura voltou-se de frente para ele, olhando intensa e nervosamente em seus olhos. Syaoran parecia sério, mas no fundo também estava inseguro, enquanto olhava nos olhos da menina. 

Ele, então, colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sakura e os segurou com firmeza, no intuito de trazê-la para junto de si. O que ele esperava dali para a frente, nem ele sabia direito. Estava disposto a provar seu amor da forma mais tradicional. É, ele queria um beijo. Sentia-se curioso, ansioso. Mas ele não sabia bem por onde começar. Tudo dependia da reação de Sakura.

A garota, por outro lado, refletia com temor. Ela percebeu que o garoto buscava por ela. Ele queria alguma coisa... e ela provavelmente adoraria retribuir. Mas será que era isso mesmo? Eles tinham passado bastante tempo separados. E se ela tomasse alguma atitude precipitada e Syaoran não gostasse? E se não fosse isso que ele queria?

Obviamente, não havia como um ler os pensamentos do outro. Nenhum deles se mexia. Ao ver Sakura imóvel e apreensiva, Syaoran hesitou. Ele próprio não estava seguro de que Sakura aprovaria essa sua vontade. Por isso, ele a soltou devagar.

- Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você, sabia? - Syaoran falou.

- Eu também estou - disse Sakura, sorrindo. - Mas tem certeza mesmo de que isto não é um sonho?

Ele a abraçou novamente. Trouxe-a para aquele abraço que sempre a livrava das dúvidas. Ou, pelo menos, da maioria delas.

- Absoluta - ele sussurou para a menina em seus braços.

* * *

Mal sabiam os dois que, longe dali, um grande ritual de magia acontecia. Sobre os céus do mundo, um raio vermelho cruzava o globo em direção ao Japão.

"Parece que alguém precisa de uma 'ajudinha'... terei prazer em ajudar e ver o que acontece", pensava o mago.

* * *

Três dias depois, Sakura e Syaoran resolveram sair para passear. Com total apoio de Tomoyo, tudo foi arrumado num instante. Curiosamente, no entanto, a amiga de Sakura nem sequer mencionou filmá-la ou vesti-la desta vez.

O passeio a pé foi calmo e bem aproveitado. Eles estavam aproveitando juntos do jeito que podiam.

Sakura, de repente, parou na vitrine de uma loja de trajes de noiva. Syaoran sabia que as meninas adoravam olhar essas coisas, então ele esperou pacientemente que Sakura sonhasse à vontade, ali, coladinha na vidraça. Um belo vestido branco, cheio de fitas e laços, com um decote que caía aos ombros, enfeitava a vitrine e chamava a atenção pela riqueza de sua confecção. Até Syaoran ficou curioso. Olhou para o vestido, depois para Sakura, e sem nem perceber quando, começou a imaginá-la dentro do traje, mais linda do que nunca. Quando ela olhou para o lado e viu o rapaz fitando-a, sentiu o rosto muito quente. Syaoran corou, como alguém que é pego fazendo algo escondido.

- Que roupa linda, não é mesmo? - ela tentou começar assunto.

- É mesmo. Os vestidos de noiva são muito elegantes.

- Os vestidos brancos transmitem uma sensação muito especial. Será que eu vou vestir um desses um dia?

E Syaoran corou de novo. Ninguém pede para pensar em coisas como: "Claro, do meu lado, com todo mundo assistindo...".

- Er... claro, Sakura, se você quiser mesmo.

- Eu quero sim! 

E ela deu mais um de seus sorrisos radiantes. Syaoran adorava isso. Ele a fitou e também sorriu.

De repente, uma sensação estranha tomou conta dos dois. Eles sentiram alguma coisa estranha se aproximar.

- Sakura! Isto é...

- Eu sei... uma presença mágica. E parece ser bem forte. De onde vem?

- Parece vir de dentro da...

Syaoran nem teve tempo de terminar a frase. De dentro da loja para noivas, uma mulher saiu correndo, com um vestido branco de mangas compridas, com várias pessoas correndo atrás dela.

- Ah, que lindo! - ela gritava, com ares de felicidade. - Eu sempre quis usar um destes!

Syaoran e Sakura se entreolharam e concordaram quando perceberam a mesma coisa: a energia vinha daquela mulher.

- Use a carta Sono, Sakura! Temos que alcançá-la!

- Está certo!

E Sakura fez seu ritual de sempre para libertar o báculo e a carta. Sono voou sobre aquela rua e as ruas vizinhas, fazendo todos adormecerem. Assim que a mulher com o vestido caiu no chão dormindo, uma energia vermelha fluiu ao redor de seu corpo e saiu em direção ao céu.

- Você faz idéia do que seja? - perguntou Sakura.

- Não, não faço. De qualquer forma, não sabemos o que é aquilo. Vamos seguir aquela energia antes que ela machuque alguém.

- Vamos!

E o rastro de energia vermelha seguiu pela rua, com Sakura e Syaoran atrás. Quando ela começou a ter vantagem sobre os dois, Sakura usou Alada, e os dois jovens voaram, continuando a perseguição. A energia virava esquinas, pulava prédios, mas não parava. Saiu da área comercial da cidade e foi em direção a um parque.

Os raios de luz vermelha iluminavam uma das árvores do parque gramado. Os dois pousaram perto da árvore e foram ao encontro daquela energia. Pararam debaixo da árvore para tentar vê-la, mas ela havia sumido.

- Para onde ela foi?

- Não sei!

Até que a luz brilhou novamente, na copa da árvore, acima deles. Foi só passar-se o tempo deles olharem para cima, a energia desceu e tomou o corpo de Sakura.

* * *

Que energia é essa? O que ela quer tomando os corpos das pessoas? O que vai acontecer com Sakura? E com Syaoran?

"Vire a página" e descubra! ^_-

* * *


	3. Parte 3

Nota: Os personagens não são meus, o grupo CLAMP criou todos eles. Eu só escrevo como fã. A única personagem que eu inventei foi a tal da energia vermelha, que vocês já vão descobrir quem é. Fora isso, não me processem, que eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isto. Este aviso é necessário. Não quero correr risco nenhum...

Divirtam-se! ^_^

* * *

Hesitação e Desejo - Parte 3

- Para onde ela foi?

- Não sei!

Até que a luz brilhou novamente, na copa da árvore, acima deles. Foi só passar-se o tempo deles olharem para cima, a energia desceu e tomou o corpo de Sakura.

Syaoran chamou pelo nome da garota. Ela estava imóvel, há uns dois metros dele. Ele preferiu não chegar muito perto ainda. Queria ver o que estava havendo antes.

Sakura, que estava com os olhos fechados, abriu-os. Olhou para o garoto e aproximou-se dele. Syaoran notou alguma coisa estranha nos olhos da menina: pareciam vazios, mas, ao mesmo tempo, demonstravam alguma emoção que os fazia brilhar vagamente.

- Sakura, o que você tem?

Não houve resposta. Sem dizer palavra, Sakura aproximou-se mais do garoto, tomou-lhe a face nas mãos e beijou-o suavemente. Nos lábios.

A reação dele foi imediata: os olhos abriram-se totalmente, o corpo ardeu fogo e o coração quase saiu do ritmo, de tão rápido que bateu.

Passara o susto, mas a sensação ainda era nova para ele. Ele deixou as pálpebras cairem, ficando com os olhos entreabertos. Era bom. Algo dentro dele mandava conhecer mais os lábios que tocavam os seus. Mandava-o explorar aquele momento. Mas ele não queria nada disso sem o consentimento de Sakura. Da verdadeira Sakura. Porque havia algo de errado com ela, ele sabia disso.

"Sakura..."

Ela o rendia com sua doçura. Logo a razão, sem querer, deixou a mente do rapaz.

"Esta é... Sakura..."

Para ele, agora, era simples: ali estava Sakura, beijando-o de forma tão doce e apaixonada que quase implorava por uma resposta sua.

"Sakura... eu quero..."

Levando lentamente a mão para a cintura e depois para as costas da garota, ele retornou um beijo repleto de vontade. Naquela hora, sumiram de Syaoran todo o medo, toda a timidez.

"Sim..."

Ela entregava-se sem receio nos braços dele. Ela parecia estar sentindo cada momento. Ao menos, foi a impressão que Syaoran teve durante aquele momento de pensamentos confusos. Só havia ela para ele.

"É você, não é, Sakura?"

Certo tempo depois, desfez-se o beijo. A própria Sakura afastou-se devagar, deixando um leve rastro de encanto.

Ele ainda recuperava o fôlego, com calma. Ela parecia inabalável, mas sem a energia que lhe era comum. Um misto de satisfação e arrependimento invadia sua mente. "Era ela, mas não era ela. O que Sakura vai pensar de mim depois?".

Foi nesse momento que Sakura, ainda com os mesmos olhos vazios, olhou para ele com um sorriso suave e disse:

- Obrigada! Obrigada por mostrar que Sakura pode ter esperança.

O garoto surpreendeu-se com o que ela havia dito, mais continuou ouvindo, tentando, em vão, adivinhar quem era:

- Eu represento o desejo mais sincero de Sakura. Ela tem muito medo de que você não aprove mais seus sentimentos, então meu dever foi testar sua reação diante de algo que ela queria muito fazer, mas não tem coragem. Ela ama muito você. Mostre a Sakura que ela não tem o que temer.

Assim que acabou de falar, uma aura vermelha envolveu Sakura. Do corpo da menina saiu um ser, de aspecto um pouco mágico e um pouco espectral, semelhante a uma garota com um longo e esvoaçante vestido tomara-que-caia, decorado com fitas que também voavam ao sabor do vento. Os cabelos, bem como o vestido da garota, dividian-se entre um lado vermelho e um cor-de rosa.

O espírito ergueu-se no ar, sorriu para Syaoran e partiu, deixando Sakura para trás, desacordada.

Demorou para o garoto dar-se conta do que estava acontecendo. Mas foi só Sakura desmaiar que ele correu em seu socorro. Ficou de joelhos, tomou-a nos braços e chamou várias vezes pelo nome dela, até vê-la acordar. Recebeu-a com um sorriso.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou a garota, ainda fraca e desorientada.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora.

Ela não tinha se localizado totalmente ainda, mas sentia o corpo confortavelmente aquecido. Só então ela olhou para cima e viu o rosto do seu querido Syaoran sorrindo para ela. Sentindo seu rosto esquentar subitamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aproveitando cada momento nos braços do garoto, preferiu não se mexer dali por mais um tempo.

- Consegue se levantar? - ele perguntou.

Sakura acenou positivamente e levantou-se, meio desajeitada - e um tanto a contra-gosto -, com o ombro de Syaoran como apoio.

- Eu realmente não me lembro do que me aconteceu, mas seja lá o que for, eu te agradeço por ter me ajudado.

- Não foi nada, minha Sakura.

"Minha Sakura". Isso soava tão bem aos ouvidos da menina! Ah, Syaoran! Ele era sempre tão amável, tão gentil... ele gostava tanto dela! Mas qual era o limite desse sentimento? Até aonde iria ele? Ela queria descobrir, mas havia algo que a impedia. Maldito medo!

- Sakura?

- S-sim...?

- Você confia em mim, não confia?

- Mas é claro que confio! Pode ter certeza! Mas por que você...? 

"Hã?"

Foi aí então que um beijo a calou. E ela nunca gostou tanto de ficar em silêncio. A surpresa a deixou sem reação, enquanto um arrepio quente e confortante percorria seu corpo. Era tudo o que ela queria. Teria ele lido seus pensamentos? Seria aquilo tudo um sonho? Não. Bom demais para ser um sonho. 

Era hora de Syaoran saber e sentir tudo que se passava na cabeça de Sakura. No entanto, ela ainda adorava a idéia de estar agradavelmente calada. Então, deixou que seus lábios "falassem" de outra maneira, e sentiu-se segura o suficiente para retribuir o beijo aos poucos, até estar totalmente envolvida naquele momento de amor e ternura, de experimentação e de curiosidade. Pois, de certa forma, aquele era o primeiro beijo deles...

Certa hora, os dois tiveram que interromper o beijo, fato que ambos inconscientemente lamentaram. Afastando-se lentamente, os enamorados olharam-se com sorrisos sinceros. Nos rostos e nos corações de ambos, alívio e satisfação.

Sakura ainda não dizia nada, depois de um certo tempo parada ali. Syaoran percebeu isso e, embora sentisse que sua atitude tinha sido perfeitamente correta, seu lado racional o deixou preocupado.

- Eu espero - ele começou - que você me desculpe pelo que aconteceu. Eu deveria ter te pedido antes, eu sei que deveria...

Mas, para Sakura, aquele pedido de desculpas era uma grande bobagem. Com um olhar estranhamente seguro e sereno, ela silenciou o garoto colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dele e disse:

- Você deveria ter feito isso antes...

Ele apenas sorriu aliviado. Não havia resposta à altura da linda figura diante de seus olhos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do mundo, a figura que tomara o corpo de Sakura aparecia diante de seu mestre.

- Então você finalmente cumpriu sua missão, não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu consegui, Mestre Eriol - respondeu, dando uma pausa antes de continuar. - Mas e quanto a você? Você não tem um desejo mais profundo do que qualquer outro a ser realizado?

- Para mim? - Eriol perguntou, confirmando. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Eu me sinto feliz. Tudo que gostaria para mim, eu tenho. O meu maior desejo - ele sorriu - é ver Sakura contente.

- Então minha missão foi mesmo cumprida.

E a menina de cabelos vermelhos tornou-se lentamente uma carta com o símbolo de Clow. Eriol tomou a carta nas mãos. Conforme o ângulo em que a carta ficava, ela mostrava uma de suas duas faces e de seus dois nomes: The Wish e The Desire. Nos corações das pessoas, tipos distintos de uma coisa só: O Desejo.

- E, além do mais - Eriol falou para si mesmo -, quem sou eu para determinar destinos? Eu apenas ajudo as coisas a acontecerem, do jeito que têm que acontecer. Há coisas que nem a minha magia é capaz de resolver.

* * *

Será esse o fim? Nenhuma história fica plenamente completa sem um epílogo, não é mesmo? Que rumos tomaram os personagens depois de tudo isto?

"Vire a página" e descubra! ^_-

* * *


	4. Epílogo

Nota: Os personagens não são meus, o grupo CLAMP criou todos eles. Eu só escrevo como fã. A única personagem que eu inventei foi a Desejo, minha "filhotinha". Fora isso, não me processem, que eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com isto. Este aviso é necessário. Não quero correr risco nenhum...

Divirtam-se! ^_^

* * *

Hesitação e Desejo - Epílogo

Nos dias e meses que se seguiram, a vida continuou normal para todos em Tomoeda, e em todo o resto do mundo.

Sakura e Syaoran continuavam juntos, e estavam muito bem. Mais acostumada com a situação de ter um namorado, Sakura andava para cima e para baixo com ele, de mãos dadas o tempo todo. Isso quando ela não cismava de segurar em seu braço no meio da rua. Isso o deixava meio sem jeito. Mas ele estava tranqüilo: ela não estava se transformando na Meiling ou coisa parecida...

E por falar em Meiling, muito surpresos ficaram Sakura e Syaoran depois de contar tudo a ela por carta e receber, também por carta, a resposta: "Poxa vida, finalmente! Achei que não ficariam juntos nunca! Vocês são muito moles. Felicidades. Da amiga Meiling Li." 

Menos mal. Nenhum vestígio aparente de tristeza. Tomoyo garantiu a Sakura que Meiling já havia se conformado de verdade.

Tomoyo, aliás, não andava mais tão agarrada em Sakura como antigamente. Ela preferia manter certa distância e deixar a amiga encontrar-se com o namorado... para filmar às escondidas! "Estas fitas vão ser a peça dourada da minha coleção! Que título darei a elas? Que tal 'A Flor de Cerejeira Florece para o Amor' Ou então 'Ensaios Românticos de Sakura'? Ou então este... ou aquele...". Certos hábitos não mudam nunca. 

Hábitos como os marotos costumes de Eriol, (bem) disfarçados debaixo da aparência solene e educada de sempre. Passou-se o tempo, e ele nunca contou ao recém-formado casal sobre sua pequena "ajuda". Quando visitou os amigos no Japão, fingiu estar admirado com a história do "espírito que tomou o corpo de Sakura e a fez agir estranho". Ah, ele sabia bem o que era "agir estranho", mesmo que Syaoran jamais fosse dizer a ele. A própria Sakura só descobriu isso do namorado depois de duas semanas.

Aliás, tanto Sakura quanto Syaoran, no início, tinham medo de dar o menor sinal de que estavam namorando. Eles tinham medo... do Touya. Este rosnou feito um cão bravo da primeira vez que Syaoran foi visitar Sakura levando algumas flores. Mas dizem que cão que ladra não morde. Yukito, que estava na casa, logo acalmou Touya, que ainda não gostava da situação, mas ficou mais "comportadinho".

Depois dessa ocasião, todos foram se acostumando mais com o relacionamento dos dois. Fujitaka desconfiava ser um pouco cedo para sua filha, mas conhecendo-a como garota de decisões fortes e sentimentos sérios, decidiu permitir. Além do mais, o garoto parecia ser um jovem educado e vinha de boa família. E Sakura lembrava tanto a mãe com seu romance precoce que ele nem tinha como se opor.

Desejo nunca mais foi vista. Dizem que Spinel a escondeu no próprio quarto, e que quando come doces por engano, corre para ela, caindo de bêbado, pedindo por um pouquinho mais...

E a vida continuou normal na cidade de Tomoeda. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que a normalidade, depois de tanto sufoco. E nada seria mais perfeito do que compartilhar dessa normalidade (e muitos "momentos de silêncio") com aquela pessoa especial.

* * *

Eu não acredito que finalmente terminei este fanfic! Nunca demorei tanto (foram vários meses escrevendo) em um só fic. Acho que isso aconteceu porque eu escolhi a época de aulas para escrevê-lo... e pensar que "Um Só Sonho, Uma Só Pessoa" tem o mesmo tamanho deste e saiu em um final de semana... por onde será que anda aquela inspiração, hein? ^_^" Bem, até que foi boa a falta de inspiração em excesso, ou este fic poderia ter saído do tamanho de "Sacrifício". Ahn, pensando bem, esta história não renderia tanto assim...

Agradeço a todos que aguardaram e leram este fanfic, e agradeço ao CLAMP por criar Cardcaptor Sakura!

Bye!

Alandria  
23/10/2001

* * *


End file.
